I Love My Boyfriend Two
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: SEQUEL TO I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND. Harry's had a hard day at work and just wants to relax. But he's forgetting something, how will Draco react? The tee shirt from the previous story makes an appearance, and what does it have to do with what Harry is planning?
1. Chapter 1

_Story: I Love My Boyfriend Two_

_Chapter: Chapter One_

_Rating: M+ for mature content_

_Author: gorgeousbowneyes_

_Notes: This story is a SEQUEL to the original story "I Love My Boyfriend" just so you know. It can be read alone, but would make much more sense if you read the one shot mentioned before first. Also, while the original was a one shot, this will be a short multi-chaptered fic. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Supre or their designs for the tee shirts with all the lovely print writing on them, and make no money from writing this story. I am however the proud owner of an "I love Myspace" tee shirt that came out with the "I Love My Boyfriend" shirts. LOL. _**  
**

**I Love My Boyfriend Two**

_**By **__**gorgeousbowneyes**_

Chapter One:

Harry had had a hard day at work, and he came home on this certain evening very tired, depressed and content to just sit in a couch with his feet up and relax for the rest of the night. He'd been chasing up on a file all day which kept leading to nowhere, as if it never existed, but he knew for a fact that it did. It was pissing him off royally. So it was no wonder that he was in a really bad mood that night.

Coming home to his apartment that night was what he'd been looking forward to. He could curl up on the couch with his lover and just sit, not a worry in the world. So when he finally did get home, it was a bit of a letdown to find the place empty and dark. Looks like Draco wasn't home then. How could his day get any worse??

He switched on the main sitting room light as he entered, and took off his shoes and coat. It was warm in here, which was strange. The heat was on, which meant that either Draco forgot to turn it off before he left earlier in the day, or he was home. Maybe he was having a nap in their bedroom? He headed towards there to see if Draco was indeed home. He was hoping that was the case.

When he opened their bedroom door, the site he was met with definitely wasn't what he was expecting.

The room was filled with candles. Every place that could hold a candle had one. They were all burning brightly and it let off a romantic and eerie feel. The bed was the only place that wasn't covered in candles, instead, there were rose petals scattered over the coverlet. Other than the candles and himself however, the room was completely empty.

"Draco?" Harry called out softly, trying to figure out if his boyfriend of nearly four year was actually in the room and just hiding. Wait on ... nearly four years ... candles ... rose petals ... Shit!!!! Was it their anniversary?? Oh he was in deep trouble if he'd forgotten. Shit shit shit shit shit.

But there was no more time to panic over that as the door to their ensuite bathroom swung open and standing in the doorway was Draco. Harry felt his breath catch at the sight.

Leaning against the door frame, one arm stretched above his head on said doorframe, one leg crossed over the other, whilst clad in nothing but his 'I Love My Boyfriend' tee shirt. It was just long enough to cover his nether regions, Draco never having been that tall.

"Hello, Lover," he said in a soft, sensual voice. Harry shivered at the desire he felt from the sound of that voice. He watched as Draco pushed himself up off the doorframe and stalked towards him. When he was a foot away, Draco took hold of Harry's shirt collar, but gently, caressing it. "Do you know what the day is?"

"Uhhh..." Harry managed to get out. His mind was clouded with thoughts of throwing Draco on the bed and fucking him senseless, but knew that it would come in good time. He had to be patient right now. What had Draco asked him again? Oh yes what day is it.

"It's Tuesday," Harry said smugly, glad that he'd been able to form words.

"Yes your right, baby, but what else is today?"

Oh! Right! He was talking about the anniversary! So he was right earlier, it was their anniversary. He was glad he'd remembered earlier. "It's our four year anniversary."

Draco grinned a dazzling smile. "You remembered!" Draco exclaimed happily, pulling Harry towards him, closing the last foot or so of distance between them. Body to body, Draco pulled Harry's head down for a fierce and deep kiss. His hands tangled into the already unruly black hair, and he felt his lover's hands on his hips, holding him close.

"Draco," Harry said, suddenly pulling away. "I have a confession."

Draco looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't fully remember. I had an awful day at work and the only thing on my mind when I got home was curling up with you, not the anniversary. I didn't remember til I saw all the candles and flowers and things. I'm sorry."

Draco laughed at his boyfriend. "Oh well, that's OK. I'm too in love with you to be angry at you."

Harry laughed as well, glad that he wasn't angry. He really couldn't handle being in a fight right now. And he thought he knew that Draco could sense he wasn't up for arguing as well. He pulled Draco back to him and claimed his lips once more in a fiery kiss. This time his hands crept lower than his hips and down Draco's backside. He suddenly lifted Draco up mid kiss, and Draco wrapped his legs around his lover. Harry made his way over to the rose covered bed and lay Draco down on it, not once breaking their kiss. He was now lying above Draco on the bed, and his mouth had moved from his lover's lips to his neck, and he was slowly sucking and licking his way down and back, to behind his ear where he knew Draco was ticklish.

He felt Draco moan as his tongue advanced lower down his neck after going behind his ear and sucking on the lobe. He was making a trail down his throat to his collarbone, sucking each and every ridge in his body.

The teasing was starting to get to Draco, plus the fact that Harry's clothed body was rubbing against his nearly nude form, and he couldn't stop the moans from coming. He started tugging at Harry's shirt, wanting it off. Harry paused in his worshipping of Draco's body to sit up and rip of the shirt, bending back down to Draco once more.

Harry had pushed up the tee shirt that they both loved so much but didn't attempt to remove it. He was now licking and nipping his way down to Draco's nipples, but never quite getting there, from under the shirt. He was circling it with his tongue, then racing off to the other side of his chest to do the same with the other, before finally, finally, allowing a lick over his left nipple. Harry swirled around it with his tongue a little, before biting down on it and sucking at the same time. Draco gasped at the sensation, arching his back into his lover's touch.

Harry released the abused nipple and gave it a few licks before advancing on the other, giving it the same treatment, and pushing Draco almost to the point of frustration.

"Babe... Hurry up and stop teasing!" he managed to gasp out.

Harry just chuckled at his lover's impatience from under the shirt. He was intending to worship every single inch of Draco's body tonight, and he wasn't going to let Draco's impatient need stop him. He ghosted his fingers over Draco's chest as he licked his way down his abdomen and stomach, making Draco shiver. The favoured shirt had been left gathered up higher on Draco's chest and the blonde could now see his lover's lovely black locks again. As Harry neared closer and closer to Draco's groin, his licks became more widespread, circling and teasing.

Just as Draco thought he was finally going to move lower and take his throbbing member into his mouth, Harry, scooted all the way down the end of the bed and started at his ankles. For once Harry was grateful that Draco was vain enough to have his legs waxed, as he licked and kissed his way up his long limbs. He was concentrating on both legs, swapping sides almost constantly.

"Harry! You don't have to make up for forgetting about the anniversary! Just hurry up and stop te- te- teasing," he exclaimed in frustration, a wave of pleasure running through him as Harry reached his inner thigh. Harry just ignored him and continued his way up his thighs. Slowly but surely he was making his way ever closer to where Draco wanted him to be. Harry's hands where tickling over Draco's hip bones and around the flesh there, serving to tease him to no end. Finally Harry had made it to the top of Draco's inner thighs, and was licking and biting and sucking the area there, teasing him some more.

Draco moaned and reached his hands out to hold onto the head of his lover, hands buried in the black locks. Suddenly Draco felt all of Harry's touches leave him, including his hair and the top of his head, and he opened his eyes that he hadn't realised he had shut to see what he was doing. He was sitting up and staring at his lover.

"Harry?" Draco asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him. He was fighting with the urge to touch himself and the need to find out what had stopped his boyfriend. "Is anything wrong?" He managed to get out. Please oh please don't stop now, he thought.

Harry suddenly grinned at him, and bent his head suddenly to his cock, taking it all the way into his mouth and deep throating him in the one hit. Draco fell back onto the bed, a moan escaping his lips. That bugger had been fooling.

Draco writhed and squirmed as Harry sucked him, feeling his lover's hot tight mouth engulf him. He felt as Harry pulled back and sucked on the head, and then as he licked and worshipped the whole length, and he gasped as he trailed the length of his underside with his tongue. He suddenly felt Harry pull on his balls, rubbing them and squeezing tightly. He arched his back up and one of Harry's hands came down to rest on his hip, holding him down.

Draco felt the tingle that indicated he was close to climax. He gasped and moaned and tried to let his lover know, but it seemed that Harry knew Draco's body as well as he did now, and knew it was coming already. He sucked harder, taking him fully into his mouth again, as much as his throat would allow. He sucked and sucked and moved up and down and suddenly Draco was hit full force with a long built up orgasm. He exploded in a burst of pleasure and his body was wracked with sensations as he rode it out, expelling his seed along with it. Harry drank it all up, not leaving a drop to mark the sheets.

Draco collapsed after the intense orgasm and Harry made his way up to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Harry was rock hard still but was content to just hold his lover for the time being. It was, after all, only the first of many orgasms for that night.

Harry looked back at the shirt that they had bought two months ago. He'd forgotten all about it until he saw Draco in it tonight. It was cute and knew that Draco loved it to bits and would wear it all the time if he could get away with it. It started him thinking, the anniversary and their shirt. Maybe... He'd have to think about that idea some more later, Draco was starting to recover and was trying to pull his pants off. He laughed and lifted his hips to make it easier for him. Once pants and boxers were both off, Draco crawled his way back up his body until he was hovering over his dark headed partner. Their eyes met and Harry held the gaze for a while, happy just to lose himself in the cerulean blue that his eyes only reached when in the throes of lust.

"I love you," he said in a hushed voice to Draco.

"I love my boyfriend too," Draco replied. They both chuckled a little, and then Draco had claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

-

AN: I hope you liked this!! This is just the start of a short multi-chaptered fic to come. There wont be much plot, it's only really intended as fluff. Just wanted to mention in case no one picked up on this, but the title is a play on words, as in 'I love my boyfriend too,' and "I Love My Boyfriend Part Two," if that makes sense lol. OK so until my next chapters my lovely readers, please become one of my lovely reviewers!! I'm sure you have 30 seconds to write a short note on what you thought, or more. Let me know what you thought, I love criticism!!

Looking forward to reading all your reviews, and thank you to everyone who reviewed "I Love My Boyfriend"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just letting you know that after a goodly long break from fanfiction I've finally started to get my mojo back with my writing and I'm working on this story once again. I intend to finish it quite soon! So, I appologise if it seems a little rusty with my writing style in this chapter, since I haven't been writing much up to this point. I'm hoping it'll come back to me the more I write! Enjoy.

* * *

**I Love My Boyfriend Two**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Chapter Two

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke snuggled among Harry's arms, naked limbs entwined and thoroughly content. He noticed that Harry was already awake and staring at him lovingly.

"Good morning, love," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Mmmhmm," Draco sighed, snuggling more into the sheets and Harry's chest. "Does it have to be morning?" he groaned, muffled by the blankets and Harry's skin.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But you know, it's Saturday, so we don't really have to get up."

"Really?" Draco said, springing up with a gleeful look on his face. "I love Saturdays. You can sleep in and relax and rejoice in knowing that you still have another whole day of nothingness to look forward to!"

"Sure do," Harry laughed. "Wanna have a shower with me? And then I can make some of your favourite pancakes ..."

"Mmm so tempting, but can't we just stay here and have some more wild sex?" Draco grinned mischievously and started tracing one of Harry's nipples with a single finger.

Harry shivered. The offer was so tempting ... but he did have a few things to look into today ... and there was that dinner at the Weasley's tonight ... oh fuck it, he thought, swooping in and claiming Draco's lips in a searing and possessive kiss. Draco squeaked at the sudden attack, but a moment later was kissing back with equal force as they devoured each other. Harry's hands were roaming all over his lover's body and he knew there was no way either of them would last long with this ferocity.

He broke away from the kiss and searched quickly for the lube. Finding it, he pushed Draco back against the pillows and bent his legs at the knee, pushing them up. Draco got the hint and held his knees against his chest, leaving him splayed open. Harry slicked two fingers and pushed them into his lover quickly, finding only a small amount of resistance due to their lovemaking the previous night. He pumped them in and out of Draco's hole a few times, before crooking them to find just the right spot ... there! He watched as Draco moaned, knowing he must be feeling the electric sensation of his prostate.

He withdrew the two fingers and then added another, moving them furiously in and out, so desperately wanting to be inside his boyfriend.

Draco whimpered, feeling the three fingers plundering him, his tight hole clenching around them and wanting more.

"Harry, please ... more!"

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmm."

Harry didn't need any more prompting. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock with the lube. He moved up Draco's body and aligned himself with his anus. He stole a swift kiss and pushed in at the same time. Draco's moan was sucked into Harry as he continued to kiss the breath from Draco's lips. He was fully seated now inside Draco and waited a few moments for him to adjust.

He felt the tell tale sign of Draco's hips pushing up against him saying he was eager and ready for more, so he pulled out slightly, before pushing back in. Draco's whole body arched up and back in pleasure as he released a strangled moan. He picked up the pace once more and began brutally thrusting in and out, the feel of Draco's hands now wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging in. He knew they wouldn't last long.

Draco cried out as Harry started hitting his prostate dead on and he rocked back against him, meeting his thrusts with as much force as he could muster.

Draco arched back again as his hips pushed hard into Harry's thrust, his hole spasming around Harry as he came, spurting his essence all over their chests. The feel of Draco's hot, tight walls convulsing around him was all Harry needed and soon he too was spurting deep into his lover's body.

They collapsed in a heap, boneless, not willing to move.

Harry finally moved off of Draco and rolled onto his back, lying side by side.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

They looked at each other, and Draco suddenly leaned in for a kiss. When they separated, they were slightly out of breath once more, but their lust was starting to reawaken.

"I believe you said something about a shower?" Draco teased, moving to sit up, wincing slightly in pain.

"Hmmm, so I did."

"And pancakes."

"Yes, those too." With that, Harry scooped Draco up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to have more hot wild shower sex.

* * *

Draco's mouth watered at the stack of pancakes placed in front of him as Harry sat down opposite him and began to dig in. Saturday mornings really were the best, Draco thought, humming as he took his first bite of Harry's terrific cooking.

"So," Harry said around a mouthful of pancake. "I have a couple of things I need to do for work today, so I'll need to pop into Diagon Ally, unfortunately."

"Work? On Saturday?"

"Yeah, well, mixed with uni, it's the only time I've got."

Draco harrumphed and glared at his boyfriend. "You mean to say you're going to leave me here all alone on this perfect Saturday for work?"

"Well ... It's not that I want to, really! I just ... Have to."

"I don't know why you even bother working," Draco muttered. "It's not like either of us need the money." Draco's parents had both died in the war against Voldemort as loyal Death Eaters, leaving their fortune to him, while Harry had not only his inheritance from his parents but also the entire Black family fortune behind him, willed to him by Sirius.

They were REALLY well off.

"You know I enjoy my work, love." Harry worked for the St Mungo's children's ward as mainly an admin, but the job regularly involved entertaining the sick children, making them laugh and smile, telling them stories of his adventures and all kinds of things. It was very rewarding.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't see why you bother working there, you could just go visit them you know."

"Draco, don't start this again, please. I don't want to argue."

"OK, fine, but you owe me."

"Mmhmm." Harry looked up from his food to find the paper.

They sat eating breakfast in companionable silence for quite some time, and were content just to eat and sit in each other's company.

Harry looked up from the sports section of the Daily Prophet, suddenly remembering. "You remember we're supposed to be having dinner at the Burrow tonight don't you?" Harry asked tentatively. Getting Draco to the Burrow was never an easy task.

"Um. WHAT? Since when?"

"Since, uh, Molly invited us on Tuesday..."

There was a pause.

"Harry, do we _have_ to?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco..."

"Harry, please, the Burrow is so beneath me, it's embarrassing every time I step foot in there!"

"Come on, Draco, it's not that bad, you always end up having a good time! Molly loves having us over, and, uh, I already said we'd be there."

"Oh, man, now you really owe me."

"I know."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked, please review! Also note, I don't intend this as anything really serious, it's just a bit of humour, fluff and WAFF. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate it, and I hope you notice the update!


End file.
